


The first date

by Apppples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ducks, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Texting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apppples/pseuds/Apppples
Summary: Wilbur and george go on a first date, they are interrupted by a little gremlin child :)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 80





	The first date

**Author's Note:**

> The wattpad version:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/1002826979
> 
> Enjoy!

My eyes went wide as I saw George enter the cafe, he was wearing a cute baby blue sweater that showed half his shoulder. It was too big for him, he was also wearing jean shorts that had the sweater tucked into them. I watched as George's gaze looked towards me and his eyes lit up as he blushed. "Hey!" George said walking towards me. "Hey! You're really pretty today." I said as George blushed. "Thanks. I like your coat." George said sweetly as I smiled. We sat down as I handed George an iced tea. "I saw you order this the first time we saw each other." I said as he smiled. "Thanks, sorry for coming so late." George said as I took a sip of my coffee. "No, no. It's fine." I said as George smiled. "I can't believe this is our first date!" George said as I smiled. "Where would you like to go?" I asked as George took a drink of his tea. "Hmmm, your choice." George said as I fluffed my hair. I really hadn't planned our date after I asked George for one very quickly. "Uhm well, wanna go feed the ducks at the pond?" I asked as George nodded. 

We had walked to the duck pond and the air was very windy as it ruffled George's hair, "I'd really never been here before except like one time so maybe you'd could teach me?" I said sheepishly as George giggled, "sure, it's really easy." George said as he went up to a tiny dispenser. "Here press the tiny button." George said as I pressed the button, as George placed a cup to catch all the duck food that poured out. "Woah, that's pretty cool." I said as George handed me the cup, pouring himself some too. "Yup, i babysit this teenager and we come here all the time. Poor kid never sees his dad that often." George said as I raised my eyebrow. "I thought you worked at the library?" I asked as George huffed. "I do, I also work at the library and mechanical shop. Just a side gig." George said as we walked down the tiny stone stairs to the pond where I saw tiny little ducks quacking. "Aww, they're so cute!" I said as I tossed some duck food as they came running. "Where do you work?" George asked as I froze. "I live with my parents so I just work at a bar and play music." I said as I looked at George's face for any reaction. "Mhm, thats cool." George said as he threw some duck food into the pond. I sighed in relief, I really wanted this date to go well. I was very nervous as I threw a few more pebbles of duck food. "Wilbur! Look at that cute duck!" George said as he pointed to a small grey one. "Oh it is." I said, gushing at George's change of tone as he squealed at the grey duck. 

I was walking George home as I got to learn more about him, he told me about how it was so cool that i was writing music. And that he liked writing and repairing mechanical things like remotes and phones. He also told me he was left handed and colorblind. I jokingly called him a midget and he told me he was normal size and I was just a giant. I also learned that George is basically a twink! He was short and could fit in my arms, he had fabulous looks and skin. He could even make homophobes simp for a man like him. We also talked about animals and stories of when we were small children. He talked to me about his dad sadly dying a year ago and never meeting his mother. I told him about my story of being adopted and my other two brothers. 

"I need to meet your family, they seem so funny." George said as he laughed about my story of my dad throwing my brother into the pool. "Does that mean I get to take you on another date if you want to meet my family?” I asked smoothly as George blushed. "Of course!" George said with a giggle. I couldn't help but grin, I was not nervous anymore. George's laugh let me soothe up as it made me happy and safe, my jokes were hitting perfectly as I realized we were getting closer and closer to my house.

"Hahahaha! That's so funny." George said as he laughed. I smiled, "you should become a comedian at your bar then a musician." George said as I smiled. "At our next date I'll play music for you." I said as George smiled softly. "I would really like that." George said as I felt my heart fill up with joy. I haven't felt this much love from another person in a long time. I faced George as he smiled up at me, "uhm, george. You were really cool to hang out with, and I really like you. Do you wanna go out with me?" I asked, trying not to stutter.   
I watched as George's face lit up as he blushed. "I feel the same, of course I'd love to be your boyfriend! You are such a cool and interesting person." George said as I placed my hand onto his cheek. He blushed bright red as I smiled, we leaned in to kiss. When I heard my name being called. I stopped in my tracks as I turned my head around to see Tommy with his friend, tubbo as my eyes widened in horror. I watched as George blushed red, "tommy! What are you doing here?" I asked as Tommy laughed. "Our house is right there will!" Tommy said as I groaned. "Omg I'm so sorry george. That's my brother." I said as George blushed. "George?" Tubbo said as George's eyes lit up. "Tubbo? Isn't your dad going to be angry that you're out so late?" George said as Tubbo ran to george. "My dad didn't come home so I came to my friend tommy's house." Tubbo said as they began to talk. I ran to Tommy, "tommy! You didnt see a thing, alright?" I barked as Tommy smirked. "Wilbur! I have to take tubbo home. Call me alright?" George said as I smiled back at him. "Yeah! Sorry about this!" I said as George walked off with tubbo. I turned my head to Tommy as I could hear him snickering, I was pissed. "Lets get home tommy, and you better not say a thing." I hissed as I grabbed Tommy's arm. 

"DADDD!" tommy cried as he ran to the kitchen as I chased him. Phil grabbed tommy as tommy hugged phil. "Tommy? You good? Wilbur stops scaring him, he'll have nightmares. Don't be a bad brother." Phil said as I glared at Tommy as he stuck his tongue out. "Ugh that gremlin." I said sitting next to techno. "Yeah, phil will never let me stab tommy." Techno said as he ate his potatoes. "Mate, your 24 and you still want to stab tommy?" I said as techno tsked. "Bruh, your 24 and you still don't have a job?" Techno said as i frowned. "I do have a job! I work at the bar! Its way more exciting then your office job!" I said as techno sighed. "Guys, eat. You boys never eat with your father. Soon you'll leave me and never eat real food." Phil said as he wiped his eyes, dramatically. "Dad! Can i play minecraft with tubbo tonight?" Tommy asked as phil shook his head. "Nope, you have school." Phil said as he ate his potatoes. "Haha, loser." I said as i took a sip of my water with a smile. "It's not fair! Techno gets to go to the gun range and shoot bullets with the annoying green b*stard and wilbur can go suck someones face off but I can't stay up and play minecraft?" Tommy whined as I watched phils face go pale. "WHAT THE HELL TOMMY! IM 24 I CAN DO THAT! PLUS PHIL IS RIGHT THERE!" Techno said as my face turned red. "Your shooting at the gun range with that shady boy?" Phil said with a frown. "Dad! Im 24 im not a teen anymore, plus wilbur isn't getting shouted at?" Techno said as I glared at techno. "I'm going to shout at wilbur. But first, why are you still hanging out with the shady guy?" Phil said as techno got up and started to chase Tommy ignoring phil. "You!" He hissed as he jumped up as Tommy started running. "Will, you know you can just tell me if your dating someone." Phil said as I sighed. "I asked someone out and we had a date. Then we didn't "suck each other's face off" we didn't even kiss! Tommys just being an idiot, plus im 24 like techno." I said as Phil let out a tsk. "That's fine since i've met so many of your boyfriends and girlfriends. Is it a twink?" Phil asked as I blushed. "I knew it!" Phil said as I smacked his shoulder softly. "Phil!" I shouted as he laughed. "Just don't get a std." Phil said as I blushed. "Dad! What the heck! I'm leaving." I said as I heard Tommy screech as I walked up the stairs. "Techno! Dont hurt tommy!" Phil said as I watched him rush to the living room.

I walked to my room and laid onto the bed. I quickly pulled my phone off to see some texts from george.

Georgie: hey will! I hope you weren't disappointed how our date ended. I had a lot of fun, i am excited for our next date :]

Wilbur: I wasn't disappointed, I'm just sorry about my brother! I had a lot of fun too, I really enjoyed it. Uhm, I'm really happy you're my boyfriend. 

Georgie: aww. Of course, do you wanna meet at my apartment for movies?

Wilbur: yeah! I can't wait to see you!

Georgie: I can't wait to introduce you to my cat. (Picture of a small white cat with caramel spots on george's leg)

Wilbur: aw! The cat is really cute. So small.

Georgie: her name is caramel, because i found her on the road in an empty box of caramels. 

Wilbur: aww poor cat. 

Wilbur: Oh also what time do you wanna meet?

Georgie: at 1:00 if that's good?

Wilbur: that's perfect! 

Georgie: :]

Wilbur: oh it's 12:00 pm, you should get some sleep.

Georgie: you should too!

Wilbur: alright, goodnight gogy.

Georgie: goodnight wilby. :]

My heart gushed at the small nickname and the tiny ":]" he put in the text. I found it so cute, I sighed with a smile on my face as I placed my phone onto my side table. I felt lucky, and very excited for the next date. I was so lovestruck with this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> How you enjoyed! Thank you so much for all the support on the last story! Leave a kudos if you liked.


End file.
